


la pluie du soir

by sunnymygal



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, F/F, In Paris, Jkjk, ah yes because peER PRESSURE, but they dont bc i hate myself, carulia oneshot, they almost kiss, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymygal/pseuds/sunnymygal
Summary: But when they’re like this, peaceful and not chasing down thieves, Julia lets herself wonder how different things would be if Carmen was just Carmen. If there wasn’t a criminal organization breathing down their backs at every turn.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 19
Kudos: 176





	la pluie du soir

Julia doesn’t know how she wound up here.

She’s supposed to be tracking VILE activity in Paris, but seeing as nothing really suspicious was happening, she indulged in one of the many small cafes along the Seine. The river ambles along, unhurried by the bustle of the city. Julia closes her eyes and listens to the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

No matter how many times she returns to this city of love and light, she’s still struck speechless by the way it almost feels alive. The amber glow highlights the clouds made rosy by a stream of soft, setting sunlight peeking through. Julia tips her head back and relishes in the comfort of home.

A low, rough voice interrupts her thoughts. She smiles.

“Enjoying yourself, Jules?” She swivels to face the tall, lean build of the Lady in Red.

“I was, until someone barged into my space.” Carmen chuckles at that, at the sheer untruth of the accusation. They both know Julia was waiting for Carmen to find her. She always does.

Carmen surveys the scene in front of them. Always watching, always looking for someone or something to save. Julia loves this about her- loves the way Carmen’s eyes sparkle with determination and the way the lines of her face catch the lights at an angle that makes her look like she’s cut from marble. Julia longs to trace those lines, see where they take her.

Finding nothing, Carmen’s eyes flit down to where Julia is staring. Julia ducks her head as her skin flushes bright red. She stutters, not knowing what to say.

She feels two fingers gently pushing her face up, up, until it’s within inches of honey-chocolate skin. Julia can smell the cinnamon perfume from where Carmen applied it at the base of her throat, can feel calloused fingertips brushing down her neck, can touch the tension in the air when Carmen’s eyes stare into her’s. Then the moment is over as soon as it comes, and Carmen, honest to god, winks as she draws away. Julia watches her, composing herself and clearing her throat. Carmen watches with an almost amused smile. _You did this_ , Julia thinks, _don’t look so smug._

They never talked about their current status as “friends but not really.” Between stealing from VILE and running across the world to do so, there is never quite enough time to address their, erm, situation. Julia doesn’t want to risk ruining whatever they have and, frankly, Julia likes the mystery Carmen carries around with her. It’s hard, sometimes, to not get whisked away in those secrets and shadows.

But when they’re like this, peaceful and not chasing down thieves, Julia lets herself wonder how different things would be if Carmen was just Carmen. If there wasn’t a criminal organization breathing down their backs at every turn. If Julia could take time to show Carmen the hidden jewels of France and not just the shiny exterior.

But, then again, without ACME and VILE Julia would be just another Interpol agent and Carmen- well. It doesn’t seem like there is a timeline in which Carmen isn’t extraordinary.

___

**Author's Note:**

> hey this was my first fic, be nice please and thx for reading!  
> my tumblr is @sunnymygal if u wanna yell about these lesbians with me


End file.
